


embrace

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: He had invited Robin along as a sort of buffer; no matter how much he loved his sister, Lucy could not understand how he was content without a house, a wife, children, a car, etc, etc.bethanyactually asked: Cormoran and Robin, first hug. :D





	embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethanyactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyactually/gifts).



> Here you go, Bethany! Quite late, but I did deliver. And, as tags indicate, this is set back towards the beginning of canon, and thus is not super romantic or even super shippy. It's a realistic look at how Cormoran might have found himself sharing an embrace with his temp.

He had invited Robin along as a sort of buffer; no matter how much he loved his sister, Lucy could not understand how he was content without a house, a wife, children, a car, etc, etc.

With Robin there, she couldn’t “encourage” him to be more like her, and in fact he was startled by how well his secretary and sister got along. As the two women chatted, he was faced with the knowledge that he didn’t really know Robin very well at all.

Of course he knew bare facts, knew the things she revealed of herself along the way, but hearing her exchange opinions about television series and books, telling stories about her childhood, he found that Robin was more interesting than perhaps he’d assumed. This uncomfortable realization was followed by an order of another pint.

Eventually, of course, Robin had to leave. She pled her commute back to her home and fiance, and promised to stay in touch with Lucy with sweet earnestness. 

As she rose, Lucy rose as well, going around to embrace the younger woman. 

“And don’t let him overwork you, I know he hasn’t the slightest amount of common sense when it comes to working hours, but you have other people to care for as well as yourself,” Lucy was saying. Strike knew he was meant to be listening to this as well.

“Don’t worry, Lucy, I’ll be fine,” Robin said, smiling. Then, an awkward beat; Cormoran realized he had to say farewell, that Lucy and Robin were waiting on him. Normally, they simply parted ways without ceremony, but Lucy was a creature of ceremony, in her heart.

“Oh, I’ll see you tomorrow, then” he said belatedly. He half-rose, then realized what he should be doing, and went around the table.

Awkwardly, he extended a hand, and Robin stepped forward, giving him a hug, as she had Lucy. He had not been expecting this.

“Wait ten minutes, then tell her you have to go look in on Bushy-brows,” she whispered up to him. “I’ve laid the groundwork for you, she’ll let you go.”

Surprised and touched by being given this out, he gave Robin a squeeze, distantly noting how well she fit into his arms, before releasing her.

She patted his arm, and gave Lucy one last smile. “Good to see you again!”

“You as well! Off you go, then.”

As Robin made her way out of the pub, Lucy leaned forward. “She’s such a nice girl, I really do like her. You should hold onto her.”

“Yeah,” Strike said, picking up his drink. “I think I’ll be trying to.”

Lucy, taking a sip of her wine, gave Cormoran an evaluative glance and, for once, held her peace.


End file.
